Somnambulist
by hathr
Summary: Sambil mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian masuk Universitas. Naruto membantu Ayahnya menjaga apotek. Tapi, setiap tengah malam ia selalu kedatangan tamu seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Somnambulist

[ _I am tired of living, please let me sleep for awhile_ ]

* * *

Di malam bulan agustus yang panas.

Minato menoleh sekilas dari arah pintu, memastikan jika putranya masih duduk di sana, di meja kasir. "Naruto, Ayah tinggal ya?"

"Ya, ya!" Sahut Naruto melambaikan tangannya cepat tidak peduli.

Keluarga Naruto memiliki sebuah apotek. Minato percaya, toko harus tetap buka selama 24 jam jika saja ada keadaan darurat. Naruto yang setahun menganggur untuk bersiap menghadapi ujian, bekerja sambilan di sini sampai tengah malam.

"Dibuka juga tidak akan ada yang datang." Remeh Naruto melirik ke arah pintu kaca. "Menghapal kata sajalah." Susah payah tangannya meraih buku tebal dari dalam tas yang memang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah yang berada di kakinya.

30 menit membaca dan mencoba menghafal beberapa kalimat yang menurutnya penting, perhatiannya terbagi ke arah pintu kaca otomatis di sisi kanan yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba, menampakan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan surai hitam legam mencuat ke belakang.

"Silahkan." Sambut Naruto menatap ke arahnya was-was.

Iris pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap Naruto lapar, tidak ada kedipan atau gerakan halus selain menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mencoba menatap balik, walaupun seiujurnya ada sedikit rasa ngeri yang menghampirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini pukul 12 tepat tengah malam dan pemuda itu memiliki kulit pucat seperti layaknya tokoh vampire pada film buatan hollywood yang terkenal dikalangan remaja.

"Kau menjual jus tomat?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Seperempat siku muncul di sisi kanan kepala Naruto.

"Ada?" Tegas pemuda itu.

"Ini apotek, minuman ringan beli di tempat lain!" Sahut Naruto menunjuk ke arah rak tumpukan obat di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada toko lain yang buka, Dobe." Sahut pemuda itu datar. Iris hitamnya menoleh ke arah sisi kanan, di mana tempat obat-obat dengan bungkus unik tersusun rapih di sana.

"Kenapa tidak beli waktu siang, Teme?" Ujar Naruto kesal. Jemarinya mengacak surai pirangnya asal.

"Yasudah, yang lain saja." Sahut pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, kembali duduk, lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. _'Agak kurang, padahal tampan.' _Batinnya dalam hati kecewa.

"Bungkusnya bagus. Aku mau ini." Ucap pemuda itu mengambil kotak kecil bersampul motif warna warni yang terletak di rak paling ujung lalu membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Naruto menatap wajah pemuda bersurai hitam yang memang bisa di bilang sangat tampan itu.

"16." Sahut pemuda itu menatap balik Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, ia merasa kepalanya pening saat berbicara dengan pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau tahu ini apa?" Ujarnya pelan.

Pemuda itu bergumam pelan, hendak merogoh saku celananya mengambil lembaran uang.

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau menginginkan benda ini? Ini adalah pil untuk _Keluarga Berencana_, aku tak bisa menjualnya padamu, lagipula anak kecil keluyuran malam-malam apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" Ucap Naruto pelan, energinya sudah habis, ia tidak ingin berteriak-teriak lagi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Dobe." Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, iris hitamnya menatap kosong ke arah luar pintu kaca.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, dan kau masih berumur di bawah 17 tahun itu tandanya kau masih anak-anak, Teme." Sahut Naruto menenggak air mineral dari botolnya.

Pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi Naruto, menoleh sekilas ketika ia berada di ambang pintu lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dengan wajah datar. "Terserah apa katamu, Dobe. Nanti aku datang lagi."

_'Anak_ _aneh.'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

.

Minato menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkir miliknya lalu membalik halaman koran yang sedang ia baca. "Siswa yang terlalu cepat matang? Di sekitar sini apa ada yang seperti itu?"

"Wajahnya sih tampan." Ujar Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat paras tampan pemuda tadi malam.

Kushina yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan putra dan ayahnya itu, tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. "Apa katamu?" Bentaknya menghampiri Naruto, lalu ia mengarahkan vacum cleaner di tangannya ke arah surai pirang Naruto. "Sampai masuk universitas apa ada waktu untuk pacaran?!"

Minato dan Kushina memang sudah mengetahui orientasi seks Naruto sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka tahu jika tidak ada manusia yang dilahirkan sempurna, walaupun merasa gagal dalam mendidik Naruto. Minato dan Kushina tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan lebih memilih untuk menerima dan mendukung Naruto dalam menemukan siapa kekasihnya kelak.

"Yang menyuruhku menjaga apotek 'kan Ibu!" Protes Naruto kesal merapihkan kembali rambutnya yang saat ini berdiri tegak seperti tersetrum oleh listrik dengan tegangan tinggi.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kamu tidak akan belajar Naruto!" Sahut Kushina menatap tajam.

"Hey, hey, sudahlah." Minato mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi antara anak dan istri kesayanganya yang satu ini, namun tatapan tajam Kushina yang kini beralih ke arahnya, membuatnya diam seribu kata.

"Lebih baik aku pergi main saja." Gumam Naruto pelan bangkit dari atas sofa.

"Kalau kau pergi bermain, Ibu akan memotong uang saku bulananmu." Ancam Kushina menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Hehe, kalau begitu aku akan belajar saja di kamar." Naruto balik menatap Kushina lembut, lalu melangkah mendekat seraya mengecup pipi Ibunya sebelum berlari ke arah kamar bernuansa oranye favoritenya.

"Haah." Desah Naruto merebahkan tubuh atletisnnya di atas kasur. Iris birunya melirik malas ke arah buku-buku tebal bersampul di atas meja belajarnya.

Seharusnya ia belajar...

Ya, seharusnya...

"Ah masa bodoh." Gumamnya tidak peduli memejamkan mata. "Lebih baik aku tidur, mempersiapkan cadangan energi untuk nanti malam."

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengendarai motor sport miliknya menuju apotek tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman, untuk belajar dan menunggu pelanggan di apoteknya.

"Sial, soal ini kenapa begitu sulit!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Terlalu fokus pada barisan soal di hadapannya hingga ia tidak menyadari pintu kaca otomatis di sampignya terbuka.

"Dobe."

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget, ia menoleh ke arah pintu, iris birunya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang tidak asing lagi di ingatannya. "Eh? Kau lagi?" Ujarnya mengernyit.

Pemuda itu bergumam seraya melangkah mendekat. "Bukannya sudah kubilang aku akan datang lagi?" Ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Anak-anak tidak baik keluyuran tengah malam." Naruto menempelkan sisi samping kepalanya ke atas meja. Sejujurnya ia senang di temani oleh orang asing seperti pemuda itu, apotek di malam hari terkadang membuatnya takut.

"Aku memang hanya bisa keluar saat malam hari." Sahut pemuda bersurai hitam datar. Jemari pucatnya menyentuh beberapa jenis obat yang tersusun rapih di atas rak.

"Memangnya kau drakula?" Tanya Naruto tertawa. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghampiri pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Namamu Naruto? Seperti makanan saja."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Sahut Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup saat pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Name tag yang kau pakai itu, Dobe, dan kau, bisa memanggilku Sasuke." Sahutnya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke sering datang berkunjung. Bahkan hampir setiap hari, di jam yang sama.

.

"Jangan sentuh kotak itu, itu obat keras." Ujar Naruto menghampiri lalu menutup dan mengunci kotak obat yang tergantung manis di tembok.

"Kau menjual racun?" Sahut Sasuke sarkastik. Iris hitamnya membuntuti Naruto yang kini kembali ke meja kasir.

"Itu bukan racun, sudah jangan disentuh, bahaya kalau penggunaanya salah. Misalnya methyl alcohol, obat tidur ada aturan sendiri untuk menjualnya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Untukmu Teme, berapa banyakpun obat tidur yang kau minum tidak akan mempan." Ejek Naruto tertawa lebar seraya mencoret-coret kertas kosong di hadapannya.

Tidak mempedulikan Naruto, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. "Di sini banyak barang menarik." Ujarnya pelan, tetapi masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Naruto.

"Kami juga menerima resep." Sahut Naruto.

Sasuke bergumam, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Kau mau membuka apotek juga, Dobe?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan coret-mencoretnya lalu beralih menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya tidak, tapi Ayah menyuruhku untuk menjadi apoteker." Sahutnya menaikan segaris alis.

Hening.

Sasuke tidak merespon, Naruto juga tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan obrolan dan lebih memilih untuk membaca buku miliknya.

Sasuke melirik ke kiri dan kanannya, lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu kaca. "Kau punya kekasih, Dobe?"

"Orang yang sedang bersiap menghadapi ujian, tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Sahut Naruto datar, tidak menoleh.

"Aku saja, mau?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. Iris hitam dan biru mereka bertemu. Ada ketertarikan tersendiri yang di rasakan Naruto saat memandang ke dalam iris berwarna hitam pekat itu. "Eh? K-kau apa?"

"Lupakan saja." Sasuke balik memunggunginya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Teme Tunggu!" Cepat-cepat Naruto bangkit dari atas kursinya. "Kututup dulu tokonya, nanti kuantar! Bahaya ini sudah malam!"

"Tidak usah, Dobe."

"Sasuke!"

Ketika Naruto berada di ambang pintu, sosok Sasuke hilang dalam kegelapan.

.

Esok harinya Sasuke kembali mengunjungi apotek di malam hari.

Naruto melirik takut-takut ke arah Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga kemarin pemuda bersurai hitam itu baru saja menawarkan dirinya kepada Naruto secara langsung untuk menjadi kekasihnya. "Ini untukmu, Teme. Jus tomat kau suka 'kan?"

Iris hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu berpaling menatap sebotol jus yang di letakan persis di hadapannya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis namun mampu membuat Naruto terpesona dan menatap wajah Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Dobe. Oi Dobe." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto.

"Y-ya? Maaf aku sepertinya melamun." Ujar Naruto terbata menggaruk pipinya kaku menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Kau memang melamun." Tegas Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa lalu menggaruk kepalanya gugup. Ia terdiam, iris birunya menatap lurus ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam. "Sasuke." Panggilnya pelan. "Bisa bertemu siang? Biarpun dekat, kalau malam aku khawatir. Kalau siang kau bisa kuajak ke taman bermain atau ke laut." jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran meja.

"Khawatir? Taman bermain? Laut? Kau pikir aku wanita?" Iris hitam Sasuke menatap tajam.

"B-bukan seperti itu Sasuke." Ujar Naruto bangkit mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sahut Sasuke datar. "Siang hari aku tidak bisa keluar." Ulangnya tegas.

"Apa alasanya Sasuke?" Naruto mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke. Iris birunya menatap meminta penjelasan.

"Karena aku memang tidak bisa, Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan apotek sepi tanpa pengunjung itu.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sial!" Geram Naruto. Iris birunya bergerak liar ke segala arah. Mencari sosok bayangan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu kembali menghilang di antara gelapnya malam.

Yang ia temukan hanyalah dompet kulit, berwarna hitam tergeletak di atas tanah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ini?" Ujarnya memungut dompet. "Uchiha?"

.

"Keluarga Uchiha? Ohh— kalau keluarga Uchiha tepat setelah belokan itu." Jelas salah seorang paman tua kepada Naruto.

"Ah baiklah! Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto sopam membungkukan badan.

Rumah besar bercat putih, berpagar hitam di yakini Naruto adalah rumah milik Sasuke. Terlihat dari plat nama keluarga yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha' bertengger manis di tembok sebelah pagar.

"Sepi sekali." Gumam Naruto, menekan bel rumah mewah itu.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, hingga pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang di sisir rapih ke belakang, berkulit pucat, dan memakai kacamata tebal.

"Sasuke!" Sapa Naruto girang dari balik pagar, melambaikan tangannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Naruto yang kini tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Kau menjatuhkan dompetmu tadi malam, Teme! Haha dasar bodoh." Ujar Naruto menyerahkan dompet kulit hitam kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, kau siapa?" Sahut Sasuke datar seraya mengambil dompet itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Huh?" Narutp tertawa, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. "Ini aku, Teme. Naruto."

Pemuda itu terdiam tidak merespon, iris hitamnya menatap ragu ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke kau belum berangkat juga?" Sela seseorang dari arah belakang.

Naruto bisa melihat kilat takut di iris Sasuke, ketika pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Iya. Itachi, aku akan pergi sekarang." Sahut Sasuke seraya bergegas pergi.

"Kau siapa? Maaf adikku harus pergi. Kalau ada keperluan denganku saja." Ketus Itachi menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya mengantarkan dompet Sasuke yang kutemukan di jalan. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucapnya sopan.

_'Aneh, orang lain atau orang yang sama? Lalu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke ini?' _Batin Naruto berlari kembali ke rumahnya.

.

"Hey Dobe."

"Hey, Teme. Ka—"

"Tadi pagi, kau antar ini ke rumah, ya?" Potong Sasuke.

"Y-ya, dan kau tidak mengenalku." Naruto mengedikan bahunya bingung. Iris birunya menatap Sasuke ragu.

"Jangan seperti lihat hantu, Dobe. Aku ini manusia, tapi aku punya penyakit selalu berjalan waktu tidur." Jelas Sasuke merasa terhina.

"Somnambulist? Kau?" Alis Naruto mengerenyit tidak percaya seraya iris birunya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Begitu_ '___Sasuke__' yang siang tertidur, aku bangun dan memakai tubuhnya. Di dalam _'__Sasuke_' yang rajin, pendiam, dan tidak mampu menentang harapan orangtua dan kakaknya, lahirlah aku. Aku lahir dari keinginan bawah sadarnya yang telah menumpuk dalam waktu yang lama. _'___Sasuke__' sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia tidak puas dengan kehidupanya sekarang. Makanya dia tak tahu tentang keberadaanku."

"Sulit dipercaya." Gumam Naruto.

"Apa? Kau percaya, Dobe? Pffft." Wajah Sasuke yang biasanya selalu datar kini berubah karena menahan tawa.

"K-kau, Teme!" Geram Naruto. "Aku sudah mempercayaimu!"

"Dasar idiot. Sudahlah aku pulang saja." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

_'Wajah itu, aku jadi penasaran.'_ Batin Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang di telan gelapnya malam.

.

Siang ini Naruto habiskan untuk mencari informasi di salah satu perpustakaan yang khusus dibuat untuk para calon dokter muda. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bukan calon dokter, pria bersurai pirang ini percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke tadi malam. Mungkin Sasuke terlihat seperti bergurau saat mengatakan hal itu, namun ia yakin jika sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berbohong.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah buku tebal yang sudah dicarinya lebih dari 8 jam.

_'Bermain dalam mimpi, banyak yang tidak sembuh sampai masa puber, namun pengobatan dapat di lakukan jika keadaan penyakitnya tidak parah. Penyakit i__ni banyak timbul pada masa kanak-kanak di sebabkan oleh rasa tertekan atau ketegangan. Tindakan tidak normal disaat tidur.' _Bacanya dalam hati.

.

Naruto menatap bosan ke arah jam dinding. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya. Malam tanpa Sasuke benar-benar terasa sangat panjang dan membosankan baginya. "Tutup sajalah."

Tanpa Naruto sadari dari arah luar pintu, sosok pemuda bersurau hitam berlari ke arahnya lalu terjatuh di ambang pintu kaca.

"S-sasuke?!" Naruto berlari menghampiri pemuda yang kini terduduk lemas dengan tangan berlumuran darah.

"N-naruto, orangtuaku tahu, pintu dan jendela di kunci. Besok aku akan di bawa ke rumah sakit." Tangan bersuhu dingin dan berlumuran darah itu mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Rumah sakit?" Ujar Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kalau_ '___Sasuke__' sembuh, aku harus lenyap, aku tidak mau Naruto, aku tidak mau." Wajah Sasuke tertunduk lemas. Tangannya bergetar dan terlihat setetes air membasahi pipinya.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Meniadakan jarak di antara mereka lalu mencium bibir dingin itu dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Naruto..." Iris hitamnya menatap iris biru Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kita akan lari Sasuke. aku akan mengambil motor, dan kau tetaplah di sini." Ucap Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke sebelum berlari meninggalkan apotek.

_'Laut, ke rumah kakak kelas yang di dekat laut. Selebihnya nanti saja, pasti Sasuke senang.' _Batin Naruto seraya mempercepat laju kendaranya.

.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya, ia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke di manapun. "Sial." Rutuknya kesal. Ia berlari ke luar apotek, gelapnya jalanan tidak menciutkan nyalinya. "Sasuke!" Panggilnya. Ia menoleh lalu mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai hitam itu sedang berjalan tanpa arah. "Sasuke?!" Teriaknya menghampiri. "Sudah kubilang jangan keluar!"

"Siapa kau?" Pemuda itu menatap bingung ke arah Naruto. "Kenapa aku di sini?" Sorot mata itu, bukanlah sorot mata yang biasa di berikan oleh Sasuke.

"K-kau?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya, ia tahu jika saat ini_ '___Sasu___ke_' di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke yang ia kenal. Kedua tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Sasuke ia lepaskan.

Ya... Akhirnya_ '___Sasuke__' yang telah terbangun, kembali ke rumah orangtuanya.

.

"Naruto, keluar sebentar." Panggil kushina dari balik pintu.

_'Dibawa ke rumah sakit? Jika 'Sasuke' diobati, apa_ _dia_ _akan_ _lenyap? Atau tetap bersemayam di dalam 'Sasuke'?'_ Batin Naruto, iris birunya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Naruto!" Teriak Kushina mengetuk pintu.

Naruto berdecak malas, lalu bangkit dari atas kasurnya menghampiri Kushina. "Iya, Iya. Ada apa?" Ujarnya malas.

"Ayah menunggumu di apotek, dia mau bicara tentang masalah obat." Ucap Kushina mengusap puncak kepala Naruto.

"Baiklah." Sahut Naruto malas-malasan melangkah ke arah pintu. "Tapi aku mau beli soda dahulu." Ia memutar kenop pintu, cahaya matahari dari luar membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

"Hey, Dobe."

_'Eh? Suara ini?' _Batin Naruto dalam hati. "Sasuke?" Iris birunya menatap tidak percaya ke arah sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Sekarang 'kan pukul 10 pagi?" Ujarnya masih tidak percaya seraya melihat jam tangan miliknya yang berwarna oranye._'Jadi, yang hilang? 'Sasuke'?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Dobe, bukannya kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke laut?" Ucap Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Ia hanya menatap Sasuke diam, mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

.

Aroma khas laut. Air asin berwarna biru yang jernih, dan Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto bahkan mencubit pipinya berkali-kali karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan saat ini.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke bermain dengan kulit kerang membelakanginya. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya berjalan ke arah tepi laut. Kaki pucatnya tersapu oleh ombak air asin.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "Bodoh." Umpatnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

"Aku juga mencinta—" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, namun pemuda bersurai hitam itu sudah tidak lagi berada di sana. "Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto berlari ke arah tepi pantai. "Sasuke!"

Sejak saat itu, sosok Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

.

"Naruto, kau buka kotak obat keras tidak?" Tanya Minato kepada putranya yang saat ini baru saja memakirkan motor sport miliknya di depan apotek.

"Tidak." Sahut Naruto datar.

"Aneh, obat tidur hilang tidak berbekas." Jelas Minato heran. Irisnya menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, iris birunya melirik ke arah kotak obat yang terbuka secara paksa._'Jangan-jangan?' _Batinnya berlari meninggalkan Minato.

.

Naruto menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Iris birunya menatap tidak percaya ke arah rumah mewah berplat "Uchiha" yang kini di penuhi oleh banyak orang berpakaian hitam, isak tangis terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan di selimuti oleh asap tipis serta bau dupa yang menyengat di indra penciumannya.

Terlambat.

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

Pagi itu, Sasuke yang menelan obat tidur dalam jumlah besar-besaran ditemukan tidak bernyawa di kamarnya. Dia dianggap bunuh diri karena tertekan oleh nilai-nilainya.

Tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Hanya sebuah kulit kerang di genggaman tanganya.

"Bodoh. Sasuke kau bodoh!" Geram Naruto meneteskan air mata mencengkram sisi peti kayu berwarna coklat tua.

Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman, tidak akan ada lagi tawa, tidak akan ada lagi Naruto yang dulu. Sasuke telah membawa semua itu pergi. Pergi bersamanya selama-lamanya.

Sasuke, kekasih kesayanganku...

Akhirnya tertidur...

.

_End_


End file.
